infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking My Way
Cooking My Way is the tenth episode of Infinite Stratos 2. Synopsis The girls are seen with Kanzashi who is asked if she is dating Ichika which she utterly denies. Ichika is asked to take everyone's measurements by Yamada who gives him the measuring tape and she also explained to him that the student council decided that he should do it. Chifuyu shows up and forces him into the job even if he doesn't want to do it and then gives him a blindfold. When Ichika put it on, he way disappointed to find it was see-through. Ichika now does the task given to him, but, eyes closed, he accidentally gropes the breast of Kiyoko Aikawa and then he gets seen by the girls doing that which makes them angry. During lunch, Ichika is eating with Cecilia, Lingyin and Houki who are worrying about their measurements which makes Ichika say that he cant tell those by looking at them making Cecilia say that he is insensitive and asks him what is he eating which he quickly answers that it was the bento Houki gave him that morning. He then praises Houki and Linyin too also for Charlotte which makes Cecilia ask what does he think and then Lingyin whispers to him that he should tell that Cecilia's cooking is bad, but he couldn't tell her that. Seeing them whispering, Cecilia tries to force Ichika to tell him what does she thinks about her cooking, but Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi shows up. Later in the night Cecilia asks Houki to teach her how to cook and she brings a live chicken which makes Houki asks what is that when the chicken got out of the sack. Houki teaches her, but a call soon arrives and Houki leaves her to take care of the rest, though she decides to improve the appearance, which she finds is dull. Houki comment on how good it looks, but she discoveres that though the appearance may have been improved, the edibility wasn't, and as a result, she is absent the next day. Later in the night Cecilia asks Charlotte to teach her how to cook. She then tells Charlotte about what happened last night which makes her scared. Charlotte goes away a little while to check up on Laura who seems to be having a bad dream, and then Cecilia does the same again and makes it look beautiful, but murderous. Laura gets up and then finds food since she's angry and founds what Cecilia and Charlotte cooked up which is why they are absent the next day. In the classroom Ichika sees that Cecilia has some cuts on her hands so she denies it and asks him if he could eat lunch with her and he accepts it. A few minutes later Kanzashi shows up and brings him a bento which makes her ask Lingyin who's thinking that will be the most deadly combination in the world next.Lingyin obviously doesn't want to but when she sees Cecilia's cuts she eventually helps her. While cooking Lingyin says that Chinese food is about firepower and summons her BT and fires. During lunch the next day Cecilia tells Ichika what happened yesterday and then he tells her that he'll teach her how to cook his favorite dish which is rice balls. In one of their rooms, Ichika help Cecilia make the a rice ball by guiding her hands with his while standing behind her, cause her to blush and ask him to show her again. Tabane is seen eating with Squall who asks her to make ISes for Phantom Task, but she declines it and then Autumn points a gun at her, but Tabane successfully shakes it off. Madoka shows up with her Silent Zephyrs, but is totally unarmed by Tabane and then she decides to make an IS for her. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Laura Bodewig *Cecilia Alcott *Houki Shinonono *Lingyin Huang *Kanzashi Sarashiki *Charlotte Dunois *Ichika Orimura *Yamada Maya *Tatenashi Sarashiki *Chifuyu Orimura *Kiyoka Aikawa *Yuzu Tanimoto *Honne Nohotoke *Tabane Shinonono *Squall Meusel *Autumn *Madoka Orimura 'Quotes' Quotes will be updated when available. 'Trivia' * It is shown that Laura still has the cat costume from season 2 episode 1 and wears it for bed. * It is shown that Laura tends to "thrash around and throw things" when having a bad dream. Category:Infinite Stratos 2 Episodes